


One Night In Vegas

by nayaswifee



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayaswifee/pseuds/nayaswifee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes what happens in Vegas doesn't always stay in Vegas. Sometimes the best things that happen to you, come to you in crazy ways. AU. Brittana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Happens In Vegas

**A/N – So I’ve been working on this story for a while now. I wanted to write a very wild and humorous story, one that wasn’t so dramatic and dark but angsty and funny. It’s very The Hangover meets Jack and Rose from Titanic. (Except it won’t have a tragic ending.) So, this is what I came up with. I want to thank Talks for helping me figure out the little details and being my beta so that I could write this for you. I hope you enjoy!**

What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas, or at least that's what they say.

It's late, about two in the morning on Saturday evening in June.

Two girls, one blonde, one brunette, stumbled into a hotel room attached at the lips. Both were wearing skimpy dresses and high heels. Their hands groping the other, copping a feel of skin and bottoms.

"Oh my god, your lips are so soft." The blonde murmured against the brunette's lips.

"Mmm, bed." The brunette moaned softly gripping the other girl’s waist pushing her backwards until the back of her knees hit the bed. "I'm going to take such good care of you." She said unzipping the other girl's dress and pulling it off.

The blonde found the zipper of the brunette's dress and tugged it down so the other girl could slip out of it.

"You ready?" The brunette asked hovering over the blonde.

"Yeah." The blonde whispered before connecting their lips again.

**The next morning**

The brunette was the first of the two to wake up. Her arms were wrapped around the body in front of her and she smiled thinking it was Kendra – a girl she had been talking to back home. She snuggled closer and sighed contently however, the movement made her stomach twist because of the copious amounts of alcohol she must have consumed last night. She groaned as she slowly opened her eyes but the room was incredibly bright so she immediately shut them.

"Oh god, how much did I drink last night?" she whispered to herself as she rubbed her eyes and slowly opened them again giving herself time to adjust to the light. “Kendra.” She whispered before glancing at the other person in bed as she sat up. She gasped when she realized the person lying next to her had blonde hair because Kendra had brown hair. "OH MY GOD!" she shrieked jumping out of bed. She quickly looked down and noticed she was completely naked and covered herself with her hands.

"What?" The other girl jumped and ended up falling out of the bed. "Oh man, that did not feel good." She groaned as she tried to get to her feet.

"Who the hell are you?" The brunette barked covering herself with a pillow from the bed.

The other girl quickly got to her feet not realizing at first that she was naked. She looked down and gasped at how exposed she was and quickly grabbed a pillow mirroring the brunette's actions. "Me? Who are you?"

"I asked you first!"

"So?"

"What are we twelve?" The brunette barked moving the pillow away by accident and exposing herself. "Oh, god. Turn around." The blonde quickly turned around and the brunette scrounged around looking for her clothes. She found her shirt and a pair of shorts, an indicator that they were in her hotel room. She quickly threw the garments on searching around for something for the blonde. She found a black dress on the floor that wasn't hers so she assumed it was the other girl's and picked it up before tossing it over to her. "Here."

The blonde slipped it on quickly as the brunette turned around to give her some privacy.

"Okay, you can look now." the blonde said when she was dressed.

"Now, who are you?" The brunette asked a little bit calmer.

"I'm Brittany. Who are you?"

"Santana." They both stood there unsure of what to say next. Brittany was tense, she could tell in her stance because her jaw was clenched and she looked like she was going to cry. Santana knew they’d be standing here for longer than she wanted so she spoke again. "So... I'm guessing that we uh..." Santana said pointing to the disheveled bed.

"Yeah..." Brittany said softly before wrapping her arms around herself.

"I don't remember."

"Me neither." Brittany gulped.

"Well, you should probably-" Santana began to say as her phone rang. She moved the blankets around on the bed finding it stuffed at the bottom before answering it. "Hello? This is her. Wait what? Our what?" She asked the person on the other end. "That's not possible." She said shaking her head. "Rings?" Santana suddenly looked at her hand and then at Brittany. "Oh fuck."

"What?" Brittany asked looking around the room.

Santana hung up the phone and ran her fingers through her hair. "No, no, no, no. This can't be right. Fuck."

Brittany was completely lost and was looking around frantically trying to figure out what was going on. "What's wrong?"

Santana ran over to Brittany grabbing her left hand where there sat a ring identical to hers. "We're fucking married!"

**A/N – Thoughts?**


	2. Stays In Vegas

“What do you mean we’re married?” Brittany asked furrowing her brows as she tensed even more.

“Apparently we got married last night. That was someone from Graceland Wedding Chapel. He said that our wedding photos are in and we need to go pick them up so we should go and figure out what the hell happened last night.” Santana explained as she tried to understand what was going on and if this was really happening.

“We’re married?” Brittany asked just above a whisper as she scratched her head and stared at her ring.

“Yes. Me, you, we’re married.” Santana motioned between them as she grew impatient. “Get with the program.”

“Sorry.” Brittany shook her head trying to wrap her head around the thought. “I don’t even remember how I got here or how I even met you. I don’t think my parent’s would approve of this, I mean, I’m supposed to marry a boy and they didn’t set up a lunch or anything with you and your parent’s. I don’t understand how this happen. How did this happen?”

“I’m sure Jose Cuervo is to blame.” Santana mumbled looking at the floor for a brief moment.

“Who?”

“Never mind.” Santana waved her hand at the blonde and shook her head. “Look, let’s just go to the chapel and we’ll figure it out. Maybe we didn’t even  _really_  get married or maybe we can get it annulled or something.”

“I have to meet my family for brunch.”

“What?”

“My family is expecting me for brunch.”

“I think this is a little more important right now.” Santana said giving her a dirty look.

“Daddy would kill me if I didn’t come and if I have to tell him I’m married nonetheless to a girl, mad would be an understatement.”

“Which is why we need to go down there right now. Maybe we can fix this and we can just act like it never happened.” Santana explained trying to remain patient but the blonde was seriously testing that. “Will you just like call him and cancel?”

“But-“

“No buts. We need to address this NOW.” Santana told her sternly.

Brittany sighed and picked up her phone from the coffee table. “Fine.” She mumbled before pressing the call button. “Hey mom.”

“Brittany? Where are you? We’re all out on the patio waiting for you.” Mrs. Pierce said firmly.

“Sorry, mom. I, uh, I’m going to have to miss brunch.”

“Why?”

“I, uh, I don’t really feel well.” She lied.

“Brittany Susan Pierce, you get your butt down here now. I don’t care how hungover you are. Your father paid good money for this brunch and I will not let your immaturity ruin it.” The elder Pierce reprimanded causing Brittany to wince.

“I’m not hungover.” She sighed before looking at Santana who motioned for her to speed it up. “I have cramps.” Brittany fake groaned.

“Oh, dear. Do you need Louisa to bring you something? Maybe a heating pad?” Her mother softened knowing that Brittany usually did have painful periods.

“No. I took some medicine but I just want to sleep a while longer. I’m sorry, mom.”

“It’s quite alright. You sleep as long as you need. I’ll have Louisa come check on you later.”

“Okay. Thanks. Tell Daddy I’m sorry for missing brunch.”

“Get some rest.”

“Okay. Bye.” Brittany hung up the phone and grabbed her clutch from the night stand as well. “Okay, that bought us a couple hours.”

“Thank you. Now let’s go.” Santana said before storming out of the room not even caring what she looked like.

They took a cab to the Chapel that they apparently got married in last night. Santana marched inside with Brittany lagging behind her a little.

“Hello, welcome to Graceland Chapel, how can I help you?” An exuberant man greeted them causing Santana to roll her eyes a bit.

“Yeah, hi, I’m Santana, this is Brittany. We were here last night and there seems to be some sort of mix up.”

“Okay, what seems to be the problem?”

“We got married last night.”

“Oh!” He said excitedly clapping his hands together. “Congratulations!”

“No. Not congratulations. I don’t even know this woman.” The man furrowed his brows in confusion and frowned. “We need to undo this, now.”

“Well, I can check if the paper work for your marriage license was submitted. If it wasn’t we can just toss it and POOF, this will be like it never happened.” He said still energetic than he was when they came in.

“Oh, good.” Santana said nodding her head and looking at Brittany who nodded her head as well.

“Okay, let me go check.”

The man disappeared leaving Brittany and Santana standing there awkwardly. Brittany was rocking on her heels nervously while Santana was wringing her wrists, also nervously. The man wasn’t gone long which was a relief to Santana because she was terrible at small talk. However, the man was frowning when he returned and that make Brittany’s stomach turn.

“So, the paperwork was sent out this morning.” He said wincing a little bit for the both of them.

“Great, so now what do we do?” Santana ran her fingers through her hair growing frustrated.

“You can file for an annulment.” The man suggested. “But you have to wait for your marriage license to arrive which can take a few weeks.”

“A few weeks?!” Santana snapped as Brittany’s eyes widened. “How long until the annulment goes through?”

“It’s hard to say. I’d say anywhere between three weeks to a year depending on the circumstances.” He winced knowing that’s not what Santana wanted to hear.

“Fuck.” Santana muttered under her breath. “So we’re stuck like this for a while then?”

“I’m afraid so.”

“Shit. Okay, how do I go about filing an annulment?”

“When you receive your marriage license, you can file a complaint with the court, fill out the paperwork, and then they’ll issue you a court date.” He explained. Santana was leaning on the counter massaging her temples while Brittany remained silent unsure of what to say. She figured Santana was doing a good job handling it.

“Okay.” Santana said after a few moments. “Thank you.”

The man smiled empathetically before handing Santana a bag. “Pictures? You already paid for them.” He said cautiously.

Santana sighed and snatched the bag out of his hands before walking out. Brittany followed Santana out of the chapel in defeat, unsure of where to go next. Silence fell upon them as they tried so desperately to remember the events of the night before and what to do next.

“So, now what?” Brittany asked after several minutes of silence.

“I don’t know.” Santana said quietly, shaking her head. “I guess when we get our marriage license, we file for an annulment.”

Brittany nodded quietly as she looked at the ground, kicking a few of the rocks in the driveway. “And until then?”

Santana shrugged as she sighed deeply. “I guess we just go back to our normal lives.”

“That’s kind of hard now because all I’m going to keep thinking about is that I have a wife.”

Santana snapped her head up, locking eyes with the blonde. She swallowed thickly and nodded her head slowly. “I know.” She said as she tried to find the words to say that would comfort the blonde. “But that’s all we can do for now.”

“Yeah.” Brittany said just above a whisper as she nodded.

Santana hailed a cab for them a few minutes later and they made their way back to the hotel. The ride was silent and both girls sat on opposite sides of each other, looking out the window pondering their choices.

Santana paid the cab driver before getting out followed by Brittany. They walked slowly towards to door when Santana stopped and turned around to face the blonde.

“So, I guess we should exchange information so we can get a hold of the other.” Santana suggested pulling out her phone.

“That would be wise, yes.” Brittany agreed pulling out her phone as well.

“Okay, here, take my phone.” Santana said handing Brittany her phone. “Just type in your number and your address. And I’ll do the same to you.”

Brittany nodded and handed her phone to Santana. They imputed their information quickly and handed their phones back to each other.

“Okay, Brittany of California, I’ll be in touch.” Santana said reading the information Brittany put in her phone.

“I’ll be waiting,” Brittany started as she lifted up her phone to read Santana’s information as well. “Santana of Chicago.”

“Okay, um, see you around.” Santana said quickly before turning around and rushing inside to the elevator. Brittany sighed deeply as she watched the brunette walk away. After a few minutes she remembered that she was supposed to be “ill” and headed to her room.

When Santana got to her room, she locked the door and then leaned against it, closing her eyes. Everything was different, she knew that. She hadn’t heard from her friends since yesterday and wasn’t sure what to tell them. She’s now technically a married woman but usually when you get married your friends know who your spouse is. Santana didn’t even know who her spouse was herself, let alone anyone else.

She had just put on a pot of coffee in the dinky coffee pot provided by the hotel when there was a knock at the door.

“Coming!” She shouted before rushing over and looking through the peephole.

It was Mercedes, Santana’s best friend. The whole reason she’s in Las Vegas is because today Mercedes is getting married to a guy she met in college, James. Mercedes is the type of friend you could tell anything to but she didn’t want to ruin her day so Santana took a deep breath and answered the door with a smile.

“Hey! There’s the bride.” Santana chirped.

“Girl, I’ve been looking for you all morning. Don’t you answer your phone?” Mercedes huffed as she walked into Santana’s hotel room.

“Oh, um, sorry.” Santana said softly. “Long story.”

Mercedes raised an eyebrow at her before looking around her room. “So are you going to tell me what happened to you last night?”

“Oh, I must have come back here and fell asleep.” Santana lied, talking quickly.

“Bullshit.” Mercedes scoffed. “I can spot an ‘I just had sex’ bed when I see one.” She said pointing to Santana’s disheveled bed.

Her eyes widened and she quickly ran to her bed, picking up the pillows that were on the floor and fixing the bed. “That’s because room service hadn’t come yet.”

“Uh huh.” Mercedes smiled shaking her head. “That’s why you and blondie were all over each other last night in the club.”

“Blondie?” Santana asked furrowing her brows before realizing who she was referring to. “Brittany?”

“Yeah, her.”

Santana sighed and sat down on the end of her bed. “Oh.”

“Oh? That’s all you have to say about her?”

“What do you mean?”

“Girl, what is with you? Do you even remember last night?”

“No, not really.” Santana said seriously.

Mercedes’ face fell when she realized that Santana really didn’t remember the night before. “Well, what’s the last thing you remember?”

“I remember me, you, Puck, and Mike were in the limo headed to some club on the strip.”

“Chateau.” Mercedes nodded. “We went to Chateau.

_“Mercedes, how are you still standing? I’m so drunk, but I also want to dance.” Santana slurred holding onto Mercedes at the bar._

_“Water for you.” Mercedes laughed. “I’m still standing because I paced myself. I have to get married tomorrow.”_

_“You and James are like the perfect couple. I’m so jealous.” Santana said as Mercedes ordered herself another cocktail and a water for Santana._

_“You’ll find someone.” Mercedes assured her friend who was pouting. “Drink some water.”_

_Santana rolled her eyes while groaning before taking a big gulp of water and slamming the glass on the bar._

_“Hi, can I get an apple martini? Thanks.” A blonde haired girl said when she came up to the bar standing next to the pair._

_“She’s so pretty.” Santana whispered into Mercedes ear._

_“So go talk to her.” Mercedes teased._

_“She’s probably straight.” Santana said softly with her teeth clenched._

_“You don’t know that and besides, you’re making me look like I’m your lover hanging all over me like this.” Mercedes laughed at Santana who looked at her hand which was just inches from her boob._

_“Oh. Sorry.” Santana said pulling away from Mercedes._

_“You should talk to her. You never know until you talk to someone.” Mercedes shrugged before taking a sip of her cocktail. “Grow a pair, Lopez.”_

_“Okay, fine.” Santana huffed as she started to turn around. “I’m going.”_

_She turned around to greet the blonde but when she turned around, she knocked right into her, the blonde’s drink spilling on both of them._

_“Oh my god!” Santana shrieked. “I’m so sorry.” Santana met the blonde’s eyes whose jaw was still dropped from dropping her drink and colliding with the Latina. “Are you okay?”_

_“I’m fine.” The blonde girl said before dropping down to pick up the broken glass._

_“I’m so sorry.” Santana apologized again as she crouched down to help pick up the glass. “I should have watched where I was going.”_

_“It’s totally fine. Don’t worry about it.” The blonde shook her head._

_“Can I buy you another drink?” Santana asked. She didn’t even mean it in a date type of way but she quickly remembered the butterflies in her stomach and blushed._

_“I’d like that.” The blonde nodded. “I’m Brittany.” Brittany said holding her hand out._

_Santana shook her hand and smiled at her. “Santana.” The pair smiled at each other for a couple seconds before Santana shook her head and cleared her throat. “Um, what were you drinking?”_

_“Apple martini.” Brittany smirked before standing up._

_Santana stood up as well and nodded as she turned to get the bartender’s attention. “Apple martini, please.”_

_“Smooth.” Mercedes giggled having seen the entire thing._

_“Shut up.” Santana said elbowing her friend in the arm._

_Brittany came over and stood next to Santana at the bar as the bartender came over with the drink. “Get her whatever she wants, on me.”_

_“But that defeats the purpose of me buying you a drink.” Santana said furrowing her brows at the blonde._

_Brittany shrugged before winking at Santana. “Dance with me and we’re even.”_

_Brittany grabbed Santana’s hand pulling her to dance floor. Santana stuck her tongue at Mercedes when she passed her as she gave her a thumbs up._

“You don’t remember any of that?” Mercedes asked. “You were practically drooling.”

“I was not!” Santana snapped back.

“You so were and how do you know? You don’t even remember.” Mercedes laughed teasingly.

“Whatever.” Santana rolled her eyes at the other girl. “So we danced and then came back here together?”

“You danced for a while and you guys kept buying each other drinks. I don’t remember much after that if I’m being honest. I started to feel the drinks I bought.” Mercedes said as she sat down next to Santana on the end of the bed.

Santana groaned before hiding her head in her hands. “Great.”

“So, you had a one night stand. Who cares? It’s Vegas. It happens all the time.” Mercedes reasoned trying to cheer up the Latina. “Did something else happen?”

“No!” Santana said quickly snapping her head up. “Nothing else happened. Let’s get you ready. Big day for you.” Santana said trying to change the subject.

Mercedes eyed her before nodding. “Okay.”

* * *

 

“Brittany?”

Brittany fell asleep after getting back to her room from the Chapel. She heard a knock on the door followed by her mother’s voice.

“Just a second.” She called back dragging herself out of bed and letting her mother in as well as their housekeeper, Louisa.

“Hey sweetheart. I came to check on you. How are you feeling?” Her mom held her hand up to Brittany’s forehead checking for a fever which of course she didn’t have.

“I’m okay. A little better.” Brittany said as her mom moved further into her room and sat down on the sofa in her suite.

“Louisa brought you something to eat.” Mrs. Pierce said pointing to the entrée that was wheeled in by Louisa. She took the cloche that was covering the meal off revealing eggs, bacon, and toast.

Brittany’s stomach growled at the sight of the food and she wasted no time digging in when Louisa set it on the table for her.

“Brittany, eat like a lady please.” Mrs. Pierce told her daughter who was devouring the food.

“Sorry. It’s really good.” Brittany said before taking a sip of her water in front of her that was in a Waterford crystal wine glass. She took the napkin off the table and placed it on her lap.

“I have a meeting with some of the club ladies so I will see you later. Daddy has a dinner with his colleagues tonight so I’ll have Louisa bring you up some dinner. Stay out of trouble. We go home tomorrow.” Mrs. Pierce told her daughter before kissing her on the cheek. “Oh and Quinn and Rachel were asking about you. I told them they can come see you after you’ve finished your breakfast.”

“Okay. Tell Daddy I said hi.” Brittany said before her mom left the suite.

Once the door closed, Brittany sighed went back to eating her breakfast while Louisa straightened up her room. When she was done, she took a long bath in the Jacuzzi bathtub filling it with oils and bubbles.

After her bath, she got dressed and did her hair. Just as she finished, there was a knock at the door.

“Hey! You’re alive!” Rachel, one of Brittany’s best friends and roommate’s said happily.

“I’m alive.” Brittany smiled as Rachel gave her a hug.

“Glad to see you’re in one piece. What happened to you last night? You didn’t come home so we had to cover for you.” Quinn, Brittany’s other best friend and roommate told her.

“Sorry. It’s a long story.” Brittany said shutting the door and following the girls who sat down on the sofa. Brittany sat in the chair adjacent to the couch.

“Did you go to a club?” Rachel asked raising her eyebrows.

“My parent’s would kill me if I went to a club.” Quinn chimed in.

“I actually did. I ended up at Chateau.” Brittany told them honestly.

“With like, the lower class people?” Rachel asked showing some disgust.

Brittany rolled her eyes at the brunette. “Not everyone is lower class, Rachel. And as a matter of fact, I had a great time. You both should try it sometime.”

“No thanks. My dad would lock me up forever if I went to one.” Quinn shook her head.

“Um, yeah. We have more class than those people. And I don’t want to give the boys the wrong idea. You know we’re only allowed to date boys our parents approve of.” Rachel chided.

“I wasn’t dancing or talking to any boys.” Brittany said truthfully.

“So why didn’t you come home?” Rachel asked being nosey as usually.

“I was with a friend.”

“A boy friend?” Quinn asked.

“No. Just a friend.” Brittany shrugged. “We were up talking and I fell asleep in her room.”

“So you went home with a random stranger?” Quinn asked furrowing her brows.

“No. That’s not- can we just forget it?”

“Fine.” Quinn scoffed.

“I still don’t understand.” Rachel said furrowing her brows.

“Just forget it. Please.” Brittany pleaded as Rachel sighed and nodded that she’d drop it. “Would you like some tea? I can have Louisa bring us some.”

“Sure, that sounds nice.” Rachel nodded.

“Okay, I’ll ask her to bring us some.”

* * *

 

Mercedes’ wedding was beautiful, even more than she imagined. Santana had tried to act normal throughout the whole thing but the events of what apparently happened last night wouldn’t leave her mind. She couldn’t help but feel guilty because she was basically lying to everyone around her.

She ignored the texts she got from Kendra because she wasn’t sure what to say. She knew that their thing, whatever it was, was over and that sucked because she really liked her. She’d have to tell her when she got back and she was so ashamed of her careless acts. However, Santana was glad that at least they weren’t totally engrossed in each other, not yet anyway.

She was relieved when they played the last song and after she said her goodbyes, she made her way to the hotel. Mercedes and everyone were going to a club on the strip to celebrate some more but Santana lied and said she had a headache and wanted to go to bed. She didn’t have a headache and she knew she wouldn’t sleep so she stopped at the bar in the lobby.

It was quiet. There were only maybe two or three other people there.

Santana sat down at the bar ordering herself a glass of water with a lemon. She thanked the bartender and was about to take her water up to her room when she looked to her left and spotted Brittany sitting on the other end of the bar. She debated going back to her room and taking a long bath or going over and sitting with the blonde who looked a little sad. She decided to just go over and make sure she was okay and then go from there.

“Hey.” Santana said when she was standing next to the blonde who was out of it.

Brittany jumped a bit in surprise having zoned everything around her out. “Hey.” She said after noticing it was Santana that greeted her.

“Can I sit?” Santana asked pointing to the empty bar stool next to the blonde.

“Sure.”

Santana smiled softly and sat down on the stool. “What are you doing down here?”

“Just… thinking.” Brittany said as she used her straw to stir her drink. “What about you?”

“Same.” Santana took a sip of her water trying to figure out what else to say. “What are you thinking about?”

Brittany shrugged before sighing deeply. “Just… everything.”

“Us?”

“Yeah.” Brittany nodded. “I feel like I’m lying to everyone. I don’t like lying. But if I told the truth, I don’t know if my family would speak to me.”

Santana nodded empathetically, she didn’t know why but she hated seeing the girl so sad. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. We were both irresponsible. Yet, I still know nothing about you.”

“Well, what do you want to know?” Santana asked turning her body towards Brittany slightly to show her that she’s willing to give her details about herself.

“What do you do for a living?” Brittany asked finally making eye contact with Santana.

“I’m a receptionist at a doctor’s office.” Santana told the other girl. “What about you?”

“I don’t really have a job per say.”

“Oh are you between jobs?”

“No.” Brittany said shaking her head. “I plan parties for my mom but I don’t get paid for it. My parents are focused on finding me a man to marry so they can take care of me. They don’t believe women should work.”

“Oh.” Santana said in shock.

“Yeah.”

“And you married me, someone your parents wouldn’t approve of, would they?” Santana asked cautiously.

“No offense but you’re not exactly their ideal partner they had for me in mind.”

“No offense taken. So you’re loaded then?”

“I wouldn’t say loaded but yes, there is a great deal of money in my family. I hope you don’t try to take advantage of that now.”

“Please, I don’t care about how much money you have. I can take care of myself.” Santana snapped rolling her eyes.

“Good.”

“So what does your dad do?” Santana dug into the bowl of pretzels that the bartender just filled and put in front of them.

“He’s a lawyer. What about yours?”

“He’s, uh, he works in construction.”

“Oh,” Brittany said softly.

“Yeah.” Santana pursed her lips wondering if that was a good oh and or bad oh.

“What about your mom?”

“She’s a teacher.”

“That’s nice,” Brittany said. “So where did you come from? You’re all dressed up.”

Santana looked down at her bridesmaids dress. “Oh,” She said remembering where she just was. “I was at my best friend’s wedding.”

Brittany nodded slowly, pondering whether or not Santana’s friends knew about them. “Did you tell her… about us?”

“No.” Santana said shaking her head.

“How come?”

“I didn’t want to burden her. It’s her day and I didn’t want to ruin it for her.” Santana told her. “What about you? Does anyone know?”

“No.” Brittany shook her head quickly. “I don’t really have anyone that I could tell. It wouldn’t end well.”

“I’m sorry.” Santana said sympathetically.

“It’s okay. It’s my own fault.” Brittany shrugged. “When do you go back home?”

“Monday, you?”

“Tomorrow morning.”

Santana nodded and silence fell upon them. It was quiet except for the soft music playing at the bar and the bartender putting away some glasses.

“Well, I should go.” Brittany said abruptly. “It’s getting late and I’ve got an early flight.”

“Okay.” Santana nodded. “I’m sure we’ll be meeting again.”

“Yeah,” Brittany whispered. “I’ll keep in touch.”

“Same.”

“Goodnight, Santana.”

“Goodnight, Brittany.”

* * *

 

The next morning, Brittany woke up early to catch her flight. She debated on seeing Santana one last time but her parents were rushing around to get out of there so she decided against it. She was a little sad that she couldn’t sit and talk with Santana more. Even though she hardly knew the girl, it was nice to talk to someone who wasn’t really from her world.

Brittany was from a rich, old money family where her entire life was planned out for her by her parents. Her friends were from the same types of families so she didn’t really have anyone outside of that to talk to. Even though she wanted to please her parents, she always believed that she could be happier if she could just make her own choices. Getting her parents to listen, however, was seemingly impossible.

Before Brittany boarded the plane, she remembered her wedding band on her left finger and moved it to her right hand. She didn’t need anyone asking questions about it but it seemed wrong to take it off all together. She didn’t want to take it off. There was something about having that band on that made her feel like she could live her own life and no one could take that from her. Not even her parents.

* * *

 

Santana grabbed brunch with Mercedes and the whole gang. They sat and recounted the night, which was a beautiful wedding by the way, but when it was over, she needed to get this off her chest. She needed to tell someone. It was too big of a secret to hide but she didn’t want everyone to know.

As everyone was leaving the table, Santana grabbed Mercedes’ hand, silently asking her to hang back for a minute.

“Are you okay?” Mercedes asked tilting her head to side slightly.

“Can I talk to you? Like, in private?” She whispered.

Mercedes nodded as Santana let go of her hand. “Yeah, of course. Let’s go to your room.”

Santana practically sprinted to her room with Mercedes on her heels. As she closed her door behind her, she took a deep breath before looking at Mercedes who had a concerned look on her face.

“What’s going on?” Mercedes asked knowing that there was something up with her friend.

“I need to tell you something,” Santana started as she took another deep breath. “I can trust you, right?”

“What? Of course you can.” Mercedes said quickly. “Come sit down.” She motioned for Santana to follow her and they sat on the end of the bed together. “Tell me what’s going on. You’ve been acting weird for a couple days.”

“You can’t tell anyone, not even James.” Santana made clear. Mercedes nodded, now completely engrossed in the conversation. “Last night, me and Brittany didn’t just sleep together.”

Mercedes turned her head slightly. “What do you mean?”

Santana gulped visibly trying to keep her nerves to a minimum. “We got married.”

**A/N Thoughts?**


End file.
